¿Cumpleaños Feliz?
by April Starlight
Summary: Rin ha decidido que no importa no saber la fecha de cumpleaños del señor Sesshomaru, ella le hará una fiesta en su honor. ¿Qué opinará el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste de esta nueva y loca idea de su protegida? Regalo de cumpleaños para Evangeline Odette del Foro ¡Siéntate!


¿Cumpleaños Feliz?

Summary: Rin ha decidido que no importa no saber la fecha de cumpleaños del señor Sesshomaru, ella le hará una fiesta en su honor. ¿Qué opinará el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste de esta nueva y loca idea de su protegida?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo únicamente lo utilizo para escribir.

Este Fic va dedicado a Evangeline Odette, chica sé que cumpliste años como hace 7 meses pero en todo caso puedes tomarlo como un regalo muy adelantado o muy retrasado hecho con cariño, azúcar, flores y muchos colores :D espero que te guste y que al menos te saque una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

—Pero, señor Jaken ¿No me había dicho usted que sabía absolutamente todo sobre el amo? —preguntó una decepcionada Rin.

—Pues mocosa, sé todo lo que me ha dicho sobre él mismo el propio amo bonito, ¿Es que acaso no te conformas con nada? —replicó el demonio sapo que ya se estaba impacientando.

— ¡Es ese el problema señor Jaken! Usted ni siquiera habla con el amo, él solamente lo golpea pero nunca le cuenta cosas.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa del demonio?! Por supuesto que me cuenta cosas.

Y antes de que Rin pudiera hacer algún otro comentario Jaken se abalanzó hacia ella empuñando su báculo de dos cabezas dispuesto a carbonizarla, Rin dio un agudo grito y antes que las llamas tocaran el cuerpo de la niña algo que se vio como una sombra roja se la había llevado.

No podía ser otro más que Inuyasha quien depositó suavemente a Rin en el suelo mientras con su mano libre le daba un golpe a Jaken. No tardaron en aparecer Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku y Kirara.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin? —le preguntó dulcemente Kagome.

—Pues es que yo quisiera saber cuándo cumple años el amo para poder hacerle una fiesta pero el señor Jaken me mintió pues no sabe esa información. —dijo señalando a un inconsciente demonio rana.

—Keh, no te molestes Rin ese malnacido no sabrá apreciarlo.

—Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!

El medio demonio se estrelló fuertemente y de improviso contra el suelo del claro donde Sesshomaru había dejado a su protegida, su sirviente y al dragón.

— ¡¿Qué está mal contigo Kagome?! —gritó enojado en hanyou mientras escupía la tierra que se había tragado.

Tristemente para él ninguno de los presentes le dedicó siquiera una mirada.

—Rin no quisiera decepcionarte pero no creo que nadie tenga semejante información. —intentó razonar Sango.

—P-pero el amo Sesshomaru es tan bueno con Rin y Rin sólo quiere celebrar su cumpleaños. —rebatió Rin mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto a quien ni el más desalmado podía decir que no y prueba de eso era el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

—Está bien, está bien te ayudaremos pequeña. —Miroku la tranquilizó con su tono pacífico que funcionó al punto porque Rin con una sonrisa radiante empezó a saltar.

—Pero yo no sé cómo organizar una fiesta y tiene que ser la mejor fiesta que haya tenido mi amo. —dijo habiendo pucheros.

—Insolente, con las fiestas a las que ha ido el amo tú jamás podrás hacer una que le guste. —Escupió celoso Jaken de que la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido antes a él.

Pero un par de golpes con el Hiraikotsu bastaron para volverlo a sumir en la inconciencia.

—Rin, tengo una idea, pero primero debo saber cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que vuelva Sesshomaru. —le dijo una emocionada Kagome.

—Estará aquí en dos días como siempre.

—Bien, volveré a mi época y traeré lo necesario y haremos la mejor fiesta que se haya visto en todo el Sengoku.

Inuyasha percibió el brillo en los ojos de Kagome y no pudo menos que estremecerse, él conocía esa mirada y la mayoría de veces él acababa haciendo el ridículo.

* * *

Para cuando Jaken despertó ya era de noche pero el campamento hervía de actividad:

Rin ponía unas bonitas guirnaldas de colores en los árboles con la ayuda de Shippo y Kirara, Sango preparaba la mesa donde estaba colocado un bonito pastel que alcanzaría para todos, Miroku envolvía el regalo que Rin le daría a Sesshomaru y Kagome peleaba con Inuyasha, como si eso fuera una novedad.

—Me obligaste a ir contigo de compras a tu época y ni siquiera compramos ramen, Kagome no puedes pedirme que me quede a la fiesta de ese bastardo.

—No sólo te vas a quedar Inuyasha —habló con un tono sorprendentemente dulce la sacerdotisa del futuro— sino que usarás el gorrito, cantarás con nosotros y la pasarás bien.

—Keh y ¿cómo planeas obligarme a hacerlo?

Mala idea Inuyasha, muy mala idea.

— ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

—Y para la siguiente, Inuyasha me contarás a qué sabe el centro del planeta.

Kagome podía ser muy dulce y todo pero cuando se enojaba de verdad Inuyasha sabía que no tenía manera de ganar, así que se recostó contra un árbol con la esperanza de que cuando Sesshomaru viera esta locura se volviera a marchar con el remedo de demonio que tenía por sirviente y no tuviera que verlo más.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se fueron a dormir, protegiendo el pastel y los dulces que había sido toda una batalla explicarle a Shippo que esta vez no eran para él:

—Pero son mis favoritos. — lloriqueó el pequeño demonio zorro.

— Si, Shippo pero esta es la fiesta de Sesshomaru. — explicó por milésima vez una muy cansada Kagome.

—No te preocupes Shippo, Rin te hará una fiesta a ti también. —comentó Rin mientras saltaba y sonreía al tiempo que todos ponían caras que intentaban ser de felicidad, no sabían si podrían sobrevivir a otra de las fiestas de Rin, quién sabe si siquiera sobrevivirían a la primera. El riesgo de que Sesshomaru los matara a todos definitivamente era muy alto.

Mientras eso ocurría cerca de la fogata, Inuyasha había aprovechado el momento para destruir sin piedad el gorrito que estaba destinado para él. Si tendría que estar en esa fiesta intentaría pasar el menor ridículo posible y por qué no obtendría un poco de diversión a costa de su hermano gracias a la pequeña Rin.

* * *

Cuando Sesshomaru volvió al claro donde había dejado a su protegida percibió el olor de la sacerdotisa, la exterminadora, su gata de fuego, el monje, la cría de zorro y el peor de todos, el de Inuyasha aparte del dulce aroma de su protegida.

Si aquellos seres inferiores se habían atrevido a tocar uno sólo de sus cabellos el mismo junto con su espada se encargaría de que sufrieran la peor de las muertes, pero nunca imaginó que se encontraría con la siguiente escena frente a sus ojos:

Había una mesa con algún alimento humano que no supo identificar pero que tenía un olor demasiado dulce, Ah-Un estaba en un extremo con algo en sus dos cabezas, colorido y en forma de cono, luego muy juntos la exterminadora, el monje, el zorro, la humana insoportable que acompañaba a su medio hermano y la gata todos con los mismos extraños objetos sobre sus cabezas. A un lado pero lo suficientemente cerca apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol estaba Inuyasha sin esa especie de sombrero ridículo y con una expresión arrogante en su cara.

Y ahí al frente su protegida con una sonrisa que ocupaba casi todo su bonito rostro y los ojos brillantes de emoción, también tenía eso en su cabeza y cargaba un paquete envuelto en sus brazos; a su lado estaba Jaken muerto de nervios.

La única que no tenía miedo era Rin y así debía ser pues ella jamás debería temerle pero ¡¿Qué carajo era todo esto?!

Una vez pasado el estupor inicial y viendo que Sesshomaru no había asesinado a ninguno de los presentes Rin habló:

—Amo Sesshomaru, como el señor Jaken no sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños mis amigos me han ayudado a organizarle una fiesta. ¿Le gusta?, también tengo un regalo para usted. —preguntó Rin con su carita llena de ilusión.

Si la idea hubiera sido de cualquiera de los otros no habría dudado en aniquilarlos pero era su protegida y sólo ella podía lograr que él no se enfureciera.

Asintió con la cabeza y Rin dio un gritito de felicidad, le entregó el paquete y lo tomó de la mano para que se sentara en el sitio que había elegido para él.

Las caras de sorpresa de todos los demás hubieran sido dignas de fotografía pero cuando una mirada de hielo se posó sobre ellos tuvieron que controlar su asombro.

Fue ahí cuando Inuyasha decidió que debía comenzar la diversión.

—Rin, acaso no vas a ponerle a Sesshomaru su sombrero especial. —dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Definitivamente esa era una oportunidad que no iba a volver a presentarse y que no dejaría pasar fácilmente.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, aguarde aquí amo.

Todos veían a Inuyasha pensando en si era estúpido o simplemente tenía tendencias suicidas pero ninguno pudo superar la mirada de desprecio que le dio Sesshomaru, una que auguraba la peor de las muertes si no se callaba, pero Inuyasha no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese fanfarrón.

Para entonces Rin ya había vuelto con un gorro mucho más grande que los de los demás.

Sesshomaru no podía creer que algo así le hubiera ocurrido a él, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el príncipe de hielo, estaba aquí en una fiesta de infantes.

Cuando Sesshomaru giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado al tiempo que Rin intentaba colocarle el gorrito todos ahogaron una exclamación, sí todos, incluido Ah-Un.

Rin soltó el gorrito de cumpleaños y comenzó a llorar.

—Rin es una tonta, no se moleste amo, yo sólo quería organizarle una bonita fiesta como agradecimiento por todo lo que hace por mí, no sabía que iba a molestarse. Perdone.

Antes de que se lance a correr hacia el bosque, Sesshomaru exhalando un imperceptible suspiro tomó la mano de la niña y la acercó hacia el ridículo objeto que yacía tendido en el suelo.

La cara de Rin se iluminó con una sonrisa que parecía que buscaba mostrar todos sus dientes.

Sesshomaru sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero no podía consentir que Rin llorara y mucho menos que fuera por su culpa.

Si todos se hallaban más que sorprendidos por la visión de Sesshomaru con gorrito de cumpleañero (sinceramente ninguno esperaba que Rin llegara a tanto) estuvieron a punto de sufrir un colapso cuando sin previo aviso un perro demonio gigante llegó, se transformó y miró a todos con una mueca de burla e incredulidad. A nadie le cupo duda alguna de que aquella mujer debía ser la madre de Sesshomaru, ni siquiera Inuyasha la había visto pero fue obvio para todos que Rin la conocía.

Se fulminaron con la mirada madre e hijo hasta que ella sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo:

—Pero qué niño malo eres Sesshomaru, no invitar a tu madre a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sin poder salir de su estupor Sango susurró bajito, aunque de nada servía contra los súper oídos de demonios:

— ¿Es que acaso, Rin sin quererlo acertó en la fecha?

No hubo respuesta, obviamente sus amigos no la tenían, pero la tensión fue rota con una risueña Rin a la cual nada de eso podría afectarle su buen humor.

—Señora Irasue, ¿tal vez desea pastel?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hola, bonitos/as, es la primera vez que escribo algún intento de comedia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si lo fue tanto como si no les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review que me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Pd: ¿Cómo creen que acabó la fiesta? (:


End file.
